


California girls, we're unforgettable

by sparklewater



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: More later - Freeform, Rape Aftermath, Sexual Abuse, Social Anxiety, occasional smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklewater/pseuds/sparklewater
Summary: All Ophelia wanted was a new start.She knew it wasn't going to be easy working with a team of profilers, and she definitely didn't expect to form a bond with them as intense as a family and finally,nothing could have prepared she for the Popsicle stick genius waiting for her.





	

This is the story of a California girl and Nevada boy


End file.
